Look Away
by Louvampyer
Summary: Written for speedrent, Roger has an addiction, but it's not heroine, and his friends are worried about him... Small ch. 2 added, since someone was upset that I left Mark under the table... but yes.. done now
1. Chapter 1

"Mark…" I should have known by the tone of his voice that it was time to drop it. "I told you, I'm fine."

But I tugged on the hem of his shirt none the less, since it was the only part of him I could reach from my pinned spot on the couch. Roger had gotten fed up with my questions about twenty minutes ago and gracefully threw the coffee table over the side of the couch, pinning me there without ever touching my chest. I wasn't small enough to crawl out from under it, or strong enough to push it off, so there I sat with Roger sitting on the floor in front of me, doing his best to ignore me. He just hit my hand when I tugged on his shirt and shot me a glare. "Come on Roger! It's been weeks!"

He scoffed, but I could hear a hint of a snicker behind it. "Mark, just let me be, okay? I'm not hurting anyone."

"Well if it comes down to throwing tables at people, ya, there could be some hurt getting done."

He turned around giving me a mocking smile and pinching my chin. "Aww, I never would have actually hurt you Marky." He kissed me very quickly, not even giving me time to respond, before pulling away and turning around again.

"Roger!" I tried my best to shake the table but it didn't even budge. Maybe if it fell on me Roger would take it off, but that would also involve voluntarily crushing my self. "Let me up!"

"Nope. You'll do the thing again, and I can't tolerate any more of it. And you're starting to whine." No shit. I was pinned to a not so comfy couch with a wooden and steel board over me. "Don't make me actually hurt you." He nodded, and turned to look at me. "That or leave the room with you still pinned there.

I let out an audible sigh of relief when the door to the loft slid open, but it died just a bit when it was only Angel. She couldn't lift this table off me. "Did Collins come too?"

She cocked her head as she looked at the position I was in and laughed. "Well hello to you too cutie!"

"Hey Angel." Roger mumbled before turning away again.

Angel nodded a hello to him and walked closer to me. "Mark… how did this happen?"

"Roger threw the table at me."

Roger stood up when Angel's jab dropped and she punched him in the shoulder. "Roger! You don't throw tables!"

"I didn't –throw- it. I, pushed him on the couch and set it on him… quickly."

Angel shook her head, but only laughed again and sat over me on the table, turning her attention to what had been taking up Roger's attention before she got there. Roger lifted my feet and sat on the other side of the couch before setting my feet over his lap. "Ohh come on! Someone let me up!" I kicked Roger as hard as I could, and since my feet just happened to be resting above his crotch, that is where I kicked him. "Stop this! It isn't good for you!"

He doubled over and Angel brought her hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. "Shit Mark! What the fuck was that for?"

"Let me up!"

Roger just glared at me and stood up. "NO! And you know what? It's you're loss anyways."

I couldn't help but whine. And kick my feet again, but there was no one there to hit this time. "Come on!"

"Mark, grow up!" He sat on the floor again and Angel stayed over me on the table and frowned, just as Maureen walked in.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, obviously not finding anything wrong with peoples positioning. "Hey you guys. How goes life?"

I just glared at her upside down. Roger on the other hand nodded. "Great Mo, you?"

"Ohh good." She looked back to me and laughed. "Was this some sort of weire sex game you were playing boys?"

Roger choked on his soda and Angel laughed with Maureen. "No, Roger threw it at him."

"Ohh fun. Joanne and I played this one game once were I was –on- the table and she took her…"

Roger cut her off by hitting her leg, but never took his eyes off the television in front of him, much like he hadn't been for the past three weeks. "Did you want something Mo? Or were you just here to gross us out?"

"Party pooper." She looked to Angel. "It was a really good one though." She giggled and looked back to Roger. "But Joanne sent me here to get her Star Trek dvd's back."

Roger finally looked up and his eyes were wide and hurt, like a kicked puppy. "Why!"

I just laughed and waved my one free hand victoriously. "FINALLY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Roger shot me another look, but not so harsh, since he was still pouting, and stood up, taking the dvd out of the player that we had also borrowed from Joanne, but when Maureen held her hands out for them, he held them behind his back. "Come on Mo! Does she really need them all back at once? She can't watch them all at the same time anyways."

"She can't watch any of them when you have the dvd player. And anyways, she sent me to get them yesterday and since I didn't, she didn't have sex with me, so I really need to get them back now."

She shook her hand out in front of her and Roger looked to me hopelessly. "hey, don't look at me. If you don't give them back to her, you're not having sex tonight either." I smiled even wider when his pout deepened. "See? Give her the tapes and everybody wins!"

He let out a defeted sigh and handed them to her. "Fine, but I'm not letting you up until it's time for sex." He stuck his tongue out at me and stormed to his room, grabbing his guitar on the way.

"Hello! You're just leaving me here?"

Maureen smiled at me upside down and handed the tapes to Angel. "Want some help under there Marky?"

"Maureen, I can't lift the table, what makes you think you can?"

Angel slid off the table so she was sitting on the arm of the couch, just watching to see what would happen.

Maureen rolled her eyes and grabbed the edge of the table with both hands. "Hello, I'm a dyke!" She lifted the table effortlessly, smiling at me. But I just laid there and looked up at her. "How's the show from down there?"

I realised she was still holding the table up and quickly slid out and stood up, standing beside Angel as Maureen righted the table. I leaned toward her and hushed my voice. "Is it bad that I kind of want her again?"

She giggled and looked up at me. "You're not serious?" But she only giggled again when I nodded.

But my voice obviously wasn't low enough, since Maureen leaned over and took the tapes from Angel, kissing my cheek quickly before heading toward the door. "Mark, honey, take a hike." And with that she was gone.

I looked to Angel again and sat on the table. I just looked at her with a blank smile on my face, and I'm pretty sure I freaked her out. "You know, I'm gonna get going." She stood up and made her way out the door before I could respond.

Roger poked his head out of his door and looked around. "They're all gone?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Well… since we're alone and you're aleady up…?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded again, my lips morfing for a wide smile as I moved from the table to the couch.

Roger smiled and ran out from his room, jumping on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me… and pulled a remote out of his pocket. "Umm… Roger?" He aimed it at the tv and the theme to Star Trak came on. My head dropped back with an exasperated sigh. "I thought you gave all these back to Joanne!"

"Well, ya, but she's missing the second disk of season two."

"What did you just put in the case then?"

"Your Nirvana cd."

I hit him in the chest. "Roger!"

"What! You don't listen to it!"

"I'd rather listen to that then this!"

"Aww come on! Just watch it with me?" He pouted again, and this time I just let my head fall against his shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I'm comfey."

He rubbed his hand up and down my arm several times before responding. "Sure Marky. You're just a closet case Trekkie."

Now, I would have argued with him, but I was really comfey… and I was kinda into the show by this time.


End file.
